


Oh, Yes!

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, XXXXXXXXXXXXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sex and porn sex and porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Yes!

mettaton has a a robowilly

papyrus has a lightasber peenus.

they fucked.

who fucked?

they fucked.

a lot

every day

it was hot

K THE END LOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOLLOL


End file.
